Les pommes d'or
by AvaTarbleu
Summary: Prenez un dieu borgne et vieillissant, un menteur patenté et une chèvre. Mélangez le tout et saupoudrez de quelques pommes d'or. Laissez mijoter sous le beau soleil de Provence, et vous obtiendrez une petite histoire pour patienter entre Le Monde des Ténèbres et Ragnarök, et comprendre pourquoi Loki a raison de se méfier des bêtes à cornes...
1. Chapitre 1 - Le menteur

**Je précise avant toute chose que je n'ai jamais lu de comics (Thor ou autre) de ma vie. Mes seules sources pour cette histoire sont donc** **les films des franchises Thor et Avengers,** **des connaissances très limitées en mythologie nordique et** **une bonne dose de recherche Google. Pardon donc aux puristes s'il y en a ; cela dit, avec tous les univers parallèles, retournements spatio-temporels et séries dérivées qui existent chez nos chers super-héros, j'ai bien le droit à quelques variantes, non ?**

* * *

 **Chapitre 1 - Le menteur**

« -... la paix règne sur les neuf royaumes, mais une certaine agitation à Gundersheim nous laisse craindre... »

Le messager s'interrompit : sur son trône, l'auguste vieillard avait levé une main.

« -Je suis las, annonça-t-il. Je vais aller m'étendre un moment. Nous reprendrons plus tard. »

Le messager haussa des sourcils stupéfaits. Sans plus s'occuper de lui, son souverain se leva avec lourdeur, descendit l'estrade royale et traversa la grande salle, ses pas résonnant sur le sol de marbre noir. Lorsqu'il eut franchi le seuil, son escorte se mit en marche à sa suite, les soldats réglant leur allure sur la sienne.

Une main se posa sur l'épaule du messager : celle du premier chambellan, ou du maître d'hôtel en chef, ou tout autre grade dont leur roi avait jugé bon de le gratifier. Depuis quelque temps, il se plaisait à parer des titres les plus divers les membres de sa cour. Quand il n'introduisait pas le menu peuple à la cour en le parant des titres les plus divers.

« -Ne prenez pas ombrage de ce délai, conseilla le chambellan en chef. Le Père de toute chose ne s'est pas encore remis de ses épreuves. Mieux vaut qu'il soit reposé et pleinement attentif pour entendre ce que vous avez à dire. »

Le messager acquiesça. Il savait que le destin avait cruellement frappé son souverain en lui infligeant, en plus de la guerre, la perte de son épouse bien-aimée et de l'un de ses fils. Malgré sa puissance divine, le temps faisait lui aussi son oeuvre, et le corps du roi, comme son esprit, étaient lents à guérir.

« -Il ne vous rappellera pas avant demain, au plus tôt, poursuivait le chambellan. En attendant, venez donc vous distraire. Les comédiens répètent une nouvelle pantomime dans le jardin du Couchant, et le roi a dit que, s'ils étaient mauvais, on pouvait leur jeter des noix ! »

Le courtisan éclata d'un rire ravi. Le messager, lui, se retint de lever les yeux au ciel. C'était donc vrai, ce qu'on racontait : le Père de toute chose passait désormais plus de temps en spectacles et banquets qu'à rendre la justice ou à administrer les neuf royaumes. L'âge l'avait-il si cruellement atteint qu'il ne savait plus où était son devoir, ou avait perdu la force et la volonté de l'accomplir ?

« -Ne faites pas cette tête, dit le chambellan en lui tapotant gentiment l'épaule. On va le régler, le problème de Gundersheim. La situation ne peut pas être si grave, n'est-ce pas ? »

Le messager en convint. L'instabilité politique parmi les Trolls de Gundersheim laissait présager l'avènement prochain d'un tyran. C'était bien moins grave que ce qui se passait sur Asgard si, comme il le soupçonnait à présent, le Père de toute chose avait perdu la raison.

lll

Une fois arrivé dans ses appartements, le souverain congédia sa garde puis ferma soigneusement les portes. Assuré de ne pas être dérangé, Odin se planta ensuite devant le miroir avec un soupir de soulagement. Enfin, _Odin_...

Jeune, svelte et plein de prestance ; une chevelure noire et brillante – un peu grasse, prétendait son frère, pure médisance de sa part ; les yeux d'un bleu glacier que sa mère aimait tant ; et un teint pâle comme les neiges de Jötunheim : l'homme qui lui faisait face dans le miroir n'avait plus rien de commun avec celui qui se disait le père de toute chose, mais n'était pas le sien.

« -C'est bon d'avoir à nouveau deux yeux », constata Loki avec satisfaction.

Odin avait donné l'un des siens pour acquérir la sagesse, ce qui ne l'avait pas empêché de commettre toutes sortes d'erreurs, comme se retirer de Midgard et des autres royaumes pour les laisser se gouverner à leur guise – on voyait ce que ça avait donné ! Cacher à Loki la vérité sur sa naissance, une autre belle erreur. Engendrer Thor. Malgré sa sagesse si chèrement gagnée, Odin avait été incapable de prévoir les manigances de Loki. Il n'avait pas pu empêcher les Elfes noirs de s'introduire jusque dans le palais et de tuer sa reine. Pas davantage il n'avait vu venir le dernier coup du sort par lequel, prétendument mort en héros et profitant de ce que son frère s'amusait à sauver le monde une fois de plus, Loki était revenu prendre la place d'Odin sur le trône sans que personne, pas même Thor, ne se doute de rien. Au moins Thor, lui, n'avait-il jamais prétendu être sage.

S'étirant d'aise, Loki se laissa tomber sur le grand lit du roi sans prendre la peine de retirer ses bottes. C'est vrai qu'il était fatigué. Fatigué d'entendre les intendants, les messagers et les ambassadeurs se plaindre que ça n'allait pas, qu'ils manquaient d'ouvriers pour renforcer les murs des frontières ici, ou de soldats pour contenir les envahisseurs là, et que l'univers avait besoin d'Asgard, et qu'il fallait qu'il intervienne, et ci, et ça, bla bla bla... Toujours des problèmes. Odin – le vrai – avait beau s'être retiré des affaires des autres royaumes il y avait plusieurs siècles, il continuait à garder l'œil dessus – c'était le cas de le dire, songea Loki avec un sourire – pour en maintenir l'équilibre général. Repousser les Géants des glaces et les Elfes noirs constituait l'essentiel du travail, ainsi qu'empêcher les potentats locaux de devenir puissants au point d'inquiéter leurs voisins. Voilà pourquoi l'intendant de Gundersheim, Asgardien infiltré là-bas sur ordre d'Odin pour y être – Loki sourit à nouveau – ses yeux et ses oreilles, lui avait dépêché un messager. La tyrannie était réputée mauvaise pour l'équilibre de l'arbre-monde, sauf quand c'était Odin lui-même qui l'exerçait. Le Père de toute chose, dont la sagesse proverbiale ne saurait être remise en doute...

En vérité, certains avaient fini par avoir des soupçons. Heimdall, pour commencer. Les yeux d'or du Gardien ne pouvaient percer son déguisement, Loki en était certain ; mais il n'était pas idiot. Le deuil seul ne pouvait expliquer qu'Odin se désintéresse du sort des autres royaumes tout en acceptant la renonciation de Thor au trône. Le chagrin seul ne pouvait expliquer que, pour ériger la gigantesque statue qui ornait désormais le port d'Asgard, le Père de toute chose ait fait fondre jusqu'aux lances de ses guerriers. Loki le reconnaissait, il y était allé un peu fort en s'offrant cet hommage posthume. D'ailleurs, Heimdall le lui avait fait sentir.

« -Loki, le sauveur d'Asgard, avait-il sobrement commenté devant la statue achevée. Vous réécrivez l'histoire. »

Sous le visage d'Odin, Loki s'était tu ; mais il n'avait pas aimé le regard perçant que lui jetait le Gardien aux yeux d'or.

Depuis, les guerriers avaient reçu de nouvelles lances. Le nom de Loki était honoré, le récit de sa mort héroïque faisait pleurer les jeunes filles et rêver les petits garçons. Heimdall, lui... Il avait trahi Asgard et son roi en abandonnant son poste et en prenant la fuite ; à moins qu'il ne se soit enfui parce qu'on l'accusait de trahison. Personne ne savait plus très bien ce qu'il en était. Loki avait toujours été doué pour embrouiller l'esprit des gens, surtout celui des gens simples. C'est pourquoi il avait toujours pu berner Thor si aisément...

Le réseau des espions d'Odin dans les territoires de l'arbre-monde – ces enquiquineurs d'intendants – avait bien remarqué que les priorités de leur maître avait changé. Ils continuaient pourtant à lui envoyer des messages alarmistes, espérant que le Père de toute chose finirait par se reprendre. Et de fait, Loki avait l'intention de se mettre aux affaires. Il avait toutes les qualités requises pour faire un bon souverain, il en avait toujours été convaincu – il serait bien meilleur que Thor, en tout cas. Il voulait être un bon roi pour ses sujets, sincèrement. Mais d'abord, il avait le droit de profiter un peu de son nouveau statut, non ? Comme Heimdall, Thor aurait sans doute fini par se douter de quelque chose, mais Thor n'était pas là : à peine fini une aventure, il était reparti pour une autre, avec la bénédiction de son souverain. Trop heureux de se mêler des affaires de Midgard. À cette heure, il devait être en train de disputer un concours de claques avec cet horrible monstre vert ou d'exhiber sa musculature pour faire tomber les mortelles en pâmoison – écœurant, dans tous les cas. Quant à ses imbéciles d'amis asgardiens, jamais ils n'avaient moins songé à se plaindre du règne d'Odin que depuis qu'il les avait couverts d'honneurs en récompense de leur bravoure et de leur loyauté. Fandral, le bellâtre blond, s'était retiré à la campagne pour composer une épopée relatant leurs exploits ; Hogun, la brute épaisse, entraînait les gardes royaux et ne se mêlait pas de politique ; et la seule préoccupation de cet estomac sur pattes de Volstagg se résumait en un mot : manger. Sif assurait la protection de l'ambassadeur d'Asgard sur Vanaheim, son farouche cœur de guerrière encore meurtri de s'être fait voler par une mortelle l'amour du puissant Thor. Aucun danger à craindre du côté de ces quatre-là.

Les rayons du soleil tombaient en oblique sur le lit : il se faisait tard. Les cuisines devaient s'activer à l'approche du banquet du soir. Ce serait une belle fête. Il y aurait des jongleurs, des danseuses et un concours de poésie. Une chorale d'enfants chanterait d'anciennes ballades à la gloire des héros de jadis : Sigurd, Arngrim, les légendaires Valkyries, Aldrif la brillante, tuée par les Anges du dixième royaume... Après quoi, par nostalgie, la cour tout entière se noierait dans l'hydromel, à l'exception de Volstagg qui en profiterait pour terminer les assiettes de ses voisins, et de Loki qui n'aimait guère s'enivrer. Il ferait discrètement le tour des convives pendant que Volstagg s'empiffrerait de gâteaux, recueillant les confidences avinées de ceux que la boisson des dieux rendait tristes ou trop confiants. Il possédait à la perfection l'art de découvrir les secrets. La plupart du temps, il ne s'agissait que d'adultère, de tricherie aux cartes ou de petits mensonges – unetelle avait deux cents ans de plus que ce qu'elle prétendait, untel portait une perruque – mais il apprenait parfois des choses intéressantes. Qui jalousait qui, par exemple, et complotait sa perte ; qui était prêt à tout pour gagner la faveur du roi ; qui profitait de son rang pour nuire aux autres ; qui rêvait de richesse, de pouvoir, de gloire, de conquêtes amoureuses... Toutes informations qui pouvaient se révéler utiles. Le lendemain, ceux qu'il aurait ainsi questionnés oublieraient leur confession ou croiraient avoir rêvé. L'hydromel avait cet effet, surtout quand Loki y versait une certaine poudre de sa composition, qui déliait les langues et embrouillait l'esprit.

Un coup de gong résonna soudain, répercuté par toutes les parois d'airain du palais : il était l'heure de s'habiller pour le dîner. Plus tôt dans la journée, Loki avait préparé la cape de fourrure et le massif collier d'or qu'il comptait porter au banquet. Il ne s'apprêtait ainsi que pour les grandes occasions, et c'en était une, même si personne à part lui ne le savait. Aujourd'hui était l'anniversaire du jour où il s'était débarrassé du vieil Odin pour prendre son trône.

Une fois vêtu, Loki vérifia son reflet dans le miroir. La cape tombait avantageusement sur ses épaules, le bandeau recouvrait son œil mort de façon à ne pas effrayer les enfants – quelle bonne idée ç'aurait été, pourtant ! Chevelure blanche abondante et bien coiffée, barbe soigneusement taillée : le dieu borgne avait fière allure malgré son grand âge. Mais Loki ne pouvait se tromper lui-même : il voyait son propre visage sous celui, impassible, d'Odin ; et son visage était... Fatigué ? Non, s'étendre lui avait fait du bien. Boudeur ? Thor parti, qu'est-ce qui aurait bien pu le contrarier ? Triste ?

Il s'était senti triste à la mort de Frigga, bien sûr. Et avant cela, quand il avait compris que Frigga et Odin lui avaient menti ; à l'époque, c'est vrai, il avait été blessé de découvrir qu'il était issu d'un peuple ennemi d'Asgard, et que ses parents adoptifs l'avaient toujours su. Il avait été meurtri, aussi, par le constat que Thor, en dépit de ses nombreux défauts, son arrogance, son impétuosité, son indiscipline et son manque de discernement, serait toujours le préféré d'Odin. C'était injuste. Loki méritait le trône bien plus que lui, c'est pourquoi il avait eu raison de faire ce qu'il avait fait. Même s'il lui avait fallu tricher et mentir : cela prouvait que son désir de régner sur Asgard n'était pas un simple caprice. Et puis, en tant que dieu du mensonge, n'était-il pas en droit d'utiliser les armes que le destin lui avait données ? Maintenant qu'il avait pris sa revanche sur le sort qui l'avait fait naître parmi les Géants des glaces, et sur tous ceux qui l'estimaient indigne de la succession d'Asgard, il avait toutes les raisons d'être heureux. Le peuple révérait Loki le Sauveur et acclamait son roi qui lui offrait régulièrement des fêtes somptueuses ; le véritable Odin n'avait jamais été aussi populaire. Qu'importait ce qui se passait à Gundersheim, sur Midgard ou ailleurs ? Asgard était tout ce qui comptait ; et Asgard était à lui.

Une ride profonde se creusa entre les sourcils du dieu borgne. Un an déjà ? Le temps passait si vite. Il avait fait ce qu'il devait faire. Le Père de toute chose était vieux et usé, il avait perdu sa puissance d'autrefois, celle qui avait bâti la grandeur d'Asgard. Il ne pouvait plus régner. Mais, après tout ce qui s'était passé, Odin n'aurait jamais cédé le trône à Loki, même après que Thor y avait renoncé. Loki n'avait pas eu le choix.

Dans le miroir, le vieux roi le regardait avec reproche. Il savait pourquoi. Il n'avait pas été un bon fils ; pas aussi bon qu'il le prétendait, en tout cas. Il devait se reprendre. Ça ne l'enchantait guère, mais il avait assez laissé traîner les choses. Il ne pouvait rien faire ce soir, alors que sa présence était attendue au banquet ; mais demain, il trouverait un moyen de s'éclipser d'Asgard sans mettre toute la cour en émoi.

Demain, il irait voir son père.


	2. Chapitre 2 - Le dieu borgne

**Où Loki a-t-il envoyé son vieux père après lui avoir piqué son trône ? Vous le savez déjà, bien sûr ; mais pourquoi ce serait nécessairement à New York ?**

* * *

 **Chapitre 2 - Le dieu borgne**

Un soleil éclatant dorait la campagne où chantaient les cigales. Le ciel était d'un bleu intense, lumineux, sans un seul nuage. Une brume de chaleur s'élevait de la route bordée d'herbe sèche où des coquelicots dressaient vaillamment leur corolle rouge dans la lourdeur de l'été. Sous ses toits de tuile poussiéreuse, la petite ville paraissait endormie et, en ce début d'après-midi, c'était sans doute le cas. Rares étaient les voitures dans les rues, plus rares encore les piétons sur les trottoirs brûlants. Seul un chat, occupé à faire sa toilette sous un buisson près du panneau de sortie de ville, remarqua l'homme au sac noir qui venait d'apparaître comme s'il était sorti du néant. Nullement impressionné, l'animal le gratifia d'un regard dédaigneux avant de lui tourner le dos, la queue en l'air.

Le Thor. Le nom avait amusé Loki lorsqu'il l'avait découvert, bien des années plus tôt, au cours d'une de ses escapades sur Midgard – contrairement à son frère, il n'avait pas attendu l'autorisation d'Odin, ou son châtiment, pour y continuer ses visites après le retrait officiel des Asgardiens. La petite bourgade française du Vaucluse n'avait rien de bien marquant pour qui avait voyagé dans les neuf royaumes et au-delà ; mais, quand le besoin d'un refuge terrestre s'était fait sentir, le nom lui était revenu. Il s'y était rendu à tout hasard, et avait eu la surprise d'y découvrir exactement ce qu'il cherchait.

Après avoir suivi la route à pied quelques minutes, il atteignit une bifurcation et s'engagea sur un chemin secondaire bordé d'une haie de genévriers. Un grand portail en fer forgé se dressa bientôt devant lui, encadré de hauts murs couleur crème. À côté de la sonnette, une plaque de cuivre doré indiquait : « La Garrigue, Résidence de standing pour seniors ». Il était arrivé.

Il entra sans sonner – le portail était ouvert – et remonta vivement l'allée de gravier menant à une grande et belle demeure aux volets verts et aux balcons débordant de géraniums. De part et d'autre de l'allée s'étendait une pelouse verdoyante ; des massifs de fleurs l'émaillaient de couleurs vives et plusieurs essences d'arbre y jetaient des ombres bienvenues. À l'abri de ces taches fraîches, quelques personnes étaient assises sur des transats ou des sièges de jardin, mais un bref coup d'œil assura à Loki que celui qu'il cherchait n'en faisait pas partie.

Il n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres du perron quand un mouvement, à la lisière de son champ de vision, attira son attention. Tournant la tête, il aperçut un animal blanc doté de petites cornes pointues et d'une barbiche de poils qui traversait la pelouse dans sa direction : une chèvre. Loki se figea. Parvenue au bord de l'allée, la chèvre s'arrêta elle aussi et le fixa droit dans les yeux. Elle mâchonnait quelque chose, de l'herbe sans doute, sans le quitter du regard.

« -Va-t-en ! Pscht ! » ordonna Loki en agitant sa main libre pour l'effrayer.

La chèvre ne bougea pas.

Un début d'angoisse étreignit le cœur du dieu du mensonge. Il avait beau posséder dans sa garde-robe un casque à cornes auquel il tenait beaucoup, il abhorrait les caprins depuis son plus jeune âge. Ils le mettaient mal à l'aise sans qu'il sache pourquoi. Le jour-même de sa prise de pouvoir, il avait envoyé à la campagne les deux boucs géants qui tiraient le char d'Odin ; beaucoup à Asgard avaient trouvé cela étrange, mais il avait été soulagé de pouvoir enfin s'en débarrasser. Son intention initiale était de les faire rôtir, mais ç'aurait été trop révélateur. Il n'aimait pas ces bêtes, et il sentait qu'elles le lui rendaient bien. Peut-être étaient-elles insensibles à ses illusions et le voyaient-elles tel qu'il était : un enfant de Jötunheim, un ennemi ? C'était possible. Les corbeaux d'Odin, eux, s'étaient bien enfuis dès qu'il avait pris place sur le trône : ils savaient que, malgré son apparence, cet homme-là n'était pas leur maître.

La chèvre qui le dévisageait avec insolence en ruminant son déjeuner était tout à fait ordinaire ; elle n'avait rien de commun avec ces animaux merveilleux dont aimait à s'entourer le Père de toute chose. Néanmoins, quelque chose chez elle le dérangeait profondément, viscéralement ; et, quand elle fit un pas en avant, posant son petit sabot sur les graviers de l'allée, Loki brisa le contact visuel et grimpa quatre à quatre les marches du perron. La fierté avait ses limites. Et puis, il n'avait pas crié, c'était déjà ça.

Le hall de la maison était sombre et frais quand on venait de l'extérieur. Loki reconnaissait à peine les lieux : cela faisait un an qu'il n'était pas revenu. Mais il était sûr qu'à l'époque, il n'y avait pas de chèvre.

« -Monsieur ? Je peux vous aider ? »

Une femme en blouse rose venait de sortir d'un couloir adjacent.

« -Je viens voir M. Asagrim ***** », annonça Loki.

La femme parut surprise, puis son visage s'éclaira.

« -Vous devez être son fils, c'est ça ? Il va être content de vous voir, il n'a pas reçu beaucoup de visites depuis qu'il est ici, le pauvre. Aucune, en fait, je crois bien... »

Loki décela un net reproche dans la voix de la femme et leva un menton dédaigneux : il n'avait pas à se justifier devant une mortelle.

« -Où puis-je le trouver ? demanda-t-il sèchement.

-Sur la terrasse. »

La femme le regarda avec ce qui ressemblait à un air de triomphe : de toute évidence, il ignorait où se trouvait la terrasse, ce qui prouvait combien il connaissait mal le lieu dans lequel il avait abandonné son pauvre père et, partant, quel mauvais fils il était. Ou bien était-elle simplement contente de pouvoir lui donner une réponse ?

« -Et, reprit-il en se contraignant à la patience, où se trouve la terrasse, je vous prie ?

-Venez, je vais vous y conduire, dit-elle en se détournant, et Loki lui emboîta le pas. M. Asagrim n'a pas d'autre famille que vous, n'est-ce pas ?

-Un autre fils, admit brièvement Loki, peu désireux de s'étendre sur ce point. Il ne donne plus de nouvelles.

-Oh ! s'exclama la femme d'un air navré. Comme c'est triste. Et est-ce que...

-Est-il normal qu'une chèvre se promène en liberté dans votre jardin ? » l'interrompit Loki pour changer de sujet.

La femme sourit. Elle le fit entrer dans un salon où plusieurs pensionnaires étaient rassemblés devant la télévision. Au fond, derrière des portes vitrées largement ouvertes, s'étendait une vaste terrasse ombragée.

« -Il s'agit d'une démarche thérapeutique, expliqua-t-elle pendant qu'ils traversaient le salon. L'interaction avec l'animal apporte de réels bénéfices : les gens caressent la chèvre, lui donnent à manger, lui parlent... Cela les apaise. La compagnie d'un animal est parfois plus facile que celle d'un être humain, vous comprenez ? »

lll

Quelques instants plus tard, Loki se retrouva assis à une table de jardin sous l'auvent de la terrasse, en compagnie de son père et de trois vieux mortels qu'il ne connaissait pas. Avant de le quitter sur le seuil du salon, la femme l'avait mis en garde à propos d'Odin.

« -Vous allez le trouver changé », l'avait-elle averti.

Loki, qui l'avait reconnu sans peine parmi les visages chenus, n'en avait pas tenu compte. À présent, toutefois, il comprenait ce qu'elle avait voulu dire. Odin l'avait d'abord dévisagé d'un œil vide quand il l'avait salué d'un prudent « Bonjour, Père » ; puis un sourire avait illuminé ses traits et il avait tendu les bras vers lui. Maintenant, assis à côté de lui, il lui tenait la main et la tapotait, toujours souriant de ses belles dents d'Asgardien que tous les mortels des environs devaient lui envier.

« -Alors, dis-moi, mon fils, demanda Odin, apparemment enchanté de sa visite. Comment vas-tu depuis la dernière fois ? Et le travail, hein ? La famille ? »

Loki avait d'abord été contrarié de devoir mener cette entrevue devant témoins mais, tout compte fait, il était soulagé de ne pas se retrouver seul avec le dieu borgne. De toute évidence, celui-ci ne le reconnaissait pas. En fait, il semblait ne plus savoir qui il était lui-même. C'était assez déstabilisant. Perturbant, même.

« -Je vais bien, Père, répondit-il sobrement. Je regrette de ne pas être venu plus tôt. J'ai été... je suis très occupé.

-Bien sûr, mon fils, bien sûr », confirma Odin en hochant benoîtement la tête et en continuant de lui tapoter la main.

Loki avait envie de le prendre par les épaules et de le secouer pour lui remettre les idées en place. Le sortilège qu'il avait lancé sur Odin un an plus tôt l'avait coupé de ses pouvoirs et réduit à à peine plus qu'un mortel ; le dieu borgne n'avait pas eu d'autre choix que d'accepter son placement dans ce qu'on appelait sur Midgard une « maison de retraite ». L'esprit encore embrumé par la magie, il s'était comporté de manière étonnamment docile, mais cet égarement ne devait être que passager ; et, même alors, il ne lui avait pas fait oublier jusqu'au nom de son fils. Le sort s'avérait plus puissant que Loki l'avait cru. Ou Odin souffrait-il juste des effets de la vieillesse humaine ?

« -Votre père est très fier de vous, vous savez, lui glissa sur le ton de la confidence sa voisine de gauche, une nonagénaire pimpante assise face à Odin. Il nous a tellement parlé de vous !

-Ah oui ? fit Loki, sincèrement surpris et un peu inquiet de ce que le vieux dieu avait pu dire de lui.

-J'avoue que je m'attendais à ce que vous ayez une autre carrure, ajouta la vieille dame avec un petit gloussement.

-Ah oui ? répéta Loki, déconcerté – qu'est-ce qu'Odin avait bien pu raconter ?

-Il ne faut pas vous vexer, intervint l'un des deux hommes âgés assis de l'autre côté de la table. Mais, comme votre père nous a dit que vous étiez champion de lancer de marteau... »

Loki s'assombrit. Évidemment, songea-t-il avec amertume. Même atteint de démence sénile, Odin se souvenait encore de Thor.

« -Ce n'est pas de moi dont il parlait, précisa-t-il d'une voix sèche. Vous devez confondre avec mon frère. »

Les trois vieillards parurent stupéfaits : ils ignoraient visiblement que M. Asagrim avait, non pas un, mais deux fils. Étant donné que c'était lui, et non Thor, qui avait été ainsi oublié, Loki ne voyait aucune raison de s'en réjouir. À côté de lui, Odin s'agita sur son siège.

« -Bien sûr que c'est son frère, le lanceur de marteau ! s'énerva-t-il. Ne les écoute pas, ils mélangent tout ! Dis-leur ce que tu fais, toi, mon fils. »

Loki sourit faiblement. Le dieu borgne profitait de l'occasion pour tenter d'en apprendre plus sur cet inconnu qui se présentait comme son enfant tout en dissimulant les trous béants de sa propre mémoire : il n'avait pas encore tout perdu de sa ruse légendaire. Loki réfléchit. Il était le dieu du mensonge et de la fourberie ; il avait usurpé le trône et manipulait les gens afin de le conserver. Comment exprimait-on cela sur Midgard, déjà ?

« -Je suis dans la politique, répondit-il, et le regard entendu des trois vieillards lui confirma qu'ils avaient compris.

-C'est ça ! triompha Odin en hochant vigoureusement la tête. Lui, il est dans la politique. Et je peux vous dire que c'en est un bon, de... de politique.

-Naturellement, dit doucement la vieille dame. Et le troisième ? demanda-t-elle, malicieuse.

-Le troisième ? répéta Odin d'un air soudain perdu.

-Elle vous taquine, dit le vieil homme qui n'avait pas encore parlé, et qui était coiffé d'un chapeau de paille. Il n'y a pas de troisième. N'est-ce pas ? s'enquit-il avec un coup d'œil à Loki.

-Non, confirma ce dernier. Juste mon frère et moi. »

Ce disant, il sentit un infime frisson lui parcourir l'échine, un peu comme lorsqu'on frotte une fourchette contre une assiette en porcelaine. Il en avait assez, sans doute, que Thor revienne sans cesse dans la conversation.

« -Excusez-moi, reprit la vieille dame, je ne crois pas me souvenir de votre nom... Votre père a dû nous le dire, pourtant...

-Bien sûr que je vous l'ai dit ! s'emporta Odin. Vous oubliez toujours tout ! Dis-lui, toi, comment tu t'appelles ! »

La vieille dame accepta la réprimande avec un sourire. Loki la soupçonnait de ne pas avoir lancé sa question au hasard ; mais voulait-elle aider Odin à obtenir les informations qui lui manquaient ou cherchait-elle, au contraire, à le mettre mal à l'aise ?

« -Je suis Lo... Laurent, dit-il, se souvenant de justesse du nom indiqué quand il était venu déposer Odin ici – les formalités administratives avaient été expédiées d'un sortilège. Mon frère s'appelle Thomas. On le surnomme Toto », ajouta-t-il après réflexion.

Les trois vieillards échangèrent un regard mais, comme M. Asagrim junior paraissait très sérieux, ils s'abstinrent de tout commentaire. Toto le lanceur de marteau : voilà une titulature qui convenait autrement mieux à son malabar de frère que « le puissant... »

« -Thor, dit tout-à-coup Odin, et Loki sursauta.

-Oui, mon cher, confirma la vieille dame. Le Thor, c'est là où nous nous trouvons. »

Le vieux borgne parcourut les visages de ses compagnons. Il ne savait pas pourquoi cette syllabe lui était soudain montée aux lèvres.

« -Le Thor, oui, se força-t-il à dire pour les rassurer. Quel bel endroit. »

Il baissa son œil unique vers ses mains et s'affaissa légèrement dans son fauteuil. Depuis l'arrivée du jeune homme – son fils Laurent, le politique, se répétait-il – il avait déployé beaucoup d'énergie pour faire illusion. La honte de ne pas le reconnaître – d'avoir oublié son nom ! – la panique de ne plus se souvenir – _deux_ fils ? il avait _deux_ fils ? – il était parvenu à les contenir jusqu'à maintenant, mais cela l'avait épuisé. Il aurait voulu quitter cette terrasse, monter dans sa chambre loin des regards, pour ne plus avoir à cacher le gouffre qu'était devenue sa mémoire.

Ses trois compagnons, qui avaient vu son état se dégrader au fil des mois, percevaient sa détresse. Pauvre M. Asagrim ! Pour une fois qu'il recevait une visite, il s'efforçait de faire bonne impression ; mais c'était si difficile quand votre cerveau vous échappait... Loki lui-même commençait à se sentir embarrassé. Certes, il n'avait pas hésité à humilier Odin en le privant de ses pouvoirs et en le contraignant à vivre là où les mortels relèguent leurs anciens ; mais le trouver aussi diminué... Il n'aimait pas ça. Il n'avait jamais voulu ça. Fort heureusement, il pensait pouvoir y remédier.

Loki n'était pas venu les mains vides. Il avait apporté quelque chose qui devrait aider le dieu borgne à retrouver un peu de vigueur et à mieux supporter son séjour forcé sur Midgard – il n'aurait plus manqué qu'il tombe malade ! Si Loki ne le lui avait pas donné tout de suite, c'était parce que ce quelque chose lui aurait permis d'amadouer un Odin irrité par le mauvais tour qu'il lui avait joué en l'abandonnant ici – ou de lui faire du chantage. Mais vu la situation, mieux valait le lui administrer sans délai. Loki se pencha donc pour ramasser le sac noir qu'il avait déposé sous son inconfortable chaise pliante en plastique moulé, le posa sur ses genoux, l'ouvrit et plongea la main à l'intérieur.

* * *

 ***** « Seigneur des Ases », les dieux scandinaves habitant Asgard Asagrim est l'un des noms d'Odin (dans la ballade suédoise _Stolt Herr Alf_ , dixit Wikipédia ;)).


	3. Chapitre 3 - Les pommes d'or

**Et pourquoi qu'elle s'appelle "Les pommes d'or", cette histoire ? La réponse tout de suite...**

* * *

 **Chapitre 3 - Les pommes d'or**

« -Qu'est-ce que c'est, comme variété ? » s'enquit la vieille dame.

Loki venait de poser devant Odin quatre petites pommes bien rondes, d'une intense couleur dorée. Le vieil homme au chapeau de paille tendit la main, sans doute dans l'intention d'en examiner une de plus près ; par réflexe, Loki le repoussa d'une tape.

« -N'y touchez pas, ce n'est pas pour vous ! dit-il d'un ton sec.

-Il a raison, approuva la vieille dame. Votre système digestif ne le supporterait pas.

-Je voulais juste regarder, se défendit piteusement le vieil homme. C'est la première fois que je vois de tels fruits, et j'ai quatre-vingt-quatorze ans ! D'où est-ce qu'ils viennent ? »

Loki feignit de ne pas avoir entendu. Il prit l'une des pommes et la mit dans la main d'Odin qui la regarda d'un air soupçonneux.

« -Mangez, Père, enjoignit-il. Ça vous fera du bien. »

Pour donner l'exemple, il en croqua une lui-même et la mâcha lentement afin que toute sa bouche s'imprègne de la saveur sucrée du fruit. Sous la peau d'or, la chair en était blanche et juteuse, un délice dont les dieux d'Asgard ne se lassaient pas. Ils l'aimaient à tel point que le verger d'Idunn, la déesse jardinière qui cultivait les pommes d'or, était entouré de murs si hauts et si lisses qu'il était impossible d'y grimper, et fermé par un portail infranchissable dont seule Idunn possédait la clé ; tout cela pour empêcher les vols. Idunn contrôlait sévèrement la distribution de ses fruits : en dépit de son statut de roi, Loki avait eu le plus grand mal à la convaincre de lui en donner davantage que sa ration bimensuelle. Heureusement, la déesse faisait partie des Asgardiens qui voyaient dans les nouvelles lubies de leur souverain des symptômes de sénilité ; elle avait donc fini par se dire – à l'instigation de Loki – qu'un supplément de pommes pourrait peut-être s'avérer bénéfique.

De fait, les pommes d'or n'étaient pas seulement délectables. Elles possédaient une vertu merveilleuse qui en faisait un tonique assez puissant pour guérir certaines blessures ou maladies et enrayer, voire inverser les effets du temps. Quand ils en mangeaient, les dieux d'Asgard se sentaient rajeunir et retrouvaient leur puissance. Pour certains, la sensation était si grisante qu'ils auraient volontiers dévoré tout le verger ; mais, outre que le reconstituer aurait requis une énergie considérable, un excès de pommes pouvait avoir des effets désastreux. C'est pourquoi Idunn calculait soigneusement la dose appropriée pour chacun. Loki – et Thor – encore bien jeune selon les standards asgardiens, n'avait droit qu'à quelques pommes par an. Odin, si âgé et éprouvé par la vie que même les fruits d'Idunn ne pouvaient désormais lui rendre sa jeunesse, en recevait toutes les deux semaines. Logiquement, Loki n'aurait donc pas dû avoir besoin d'en soutirer davantage à la déesse, mais sa consommation personnelle avait augmenté : maintenir constamment l'illusion qu'il était Odin demandait beaucoup d'énergie. Il utilisait aussi les fruits pour récompenser ses sujets les plus loyaux, acheter leur silence ou acquérir des secrets – en cachette d'Idunn, naturellement. Et il se pouvait qu'il se soit livré à quelques orgies de pommes, les soirs où il se sentait particulièrement mélancolique – oh, très rarement, et puis c'était resté sans conséquence.

Le véritable Odin, privé de ses pouvoirs mais également dégagé de ses nombreuses et pesantes responsabilités, pouvait tenir longtemps sans sa ration ; c'était du moins ce que Loki avait cru. Après un an d'abstinence forcée, il s'attendait à le trouver fatigué, peut-être un peu plus ridé, voire dégarni, et surtout bougon de s'être ainsi laissé piéger. Croquer la pomme ne lui aurait sans doute pas rendu le sourire, mais assez de verdeur pour affronter une seconde année de retraite que Loki reconnaissait volontiers ennuyeuse, traverser sans faiblir les rigueurs du climat de Midgard, triompher des microbes qui assaillent les mortels, surmonter vaillamment les affres de la vieillesse – et, qui sait, croquer peut-être une autre espèce de pomme ? Mais, de toute évidence, on n'en était pas encore là, songea Loki en observant Odin qui mâchonnait précautionneusement une bouchée de fruit. Un apport annuel ne suffisait pas : il faudrait augmenter sa ration s'il ne voulait pas que le cerveau du Père de toute chose subisse des dommages irréparables. À moins que son amnésie soit un effet secondaire du sortilège, auquel cas le seul remède efficace consisterait à y mettre fin ; et ça, Loki n'y était vraiment pas décidé.

« -Eh bien, il a l'air de se régaler, constata la vieille dame alors qu'Odin dévorait maintenant la pomme à belles dents. Et pourtant, c'est un homme difficile, votre père ! Il n'a jamais voulu accepter aucun des chocolats que je lui ai offerts...

-Vous lui offrez des chocolats ? s'étrangla Loki qui connaissait suffisamment les coutumes de Midgard pour savoir ce que ce genre de présent pouvait signifier.

-C'est mon petit-fils qui me les ramène, expliqua-t-elle. Il y en a toujours trop pour moi toute seule, alors je les partage. »

Loki lui lança un regard scrutateur que la vieille dame soutint avec innocence. Trop d'innocence, peut-être. Est-ce que, sous la couche de fard, ses joues ridées n'avaient pas rosi ? Et cette attitude à l'égard d'Odin, à la fois protectrice et taquine... Loki tiqua : cette mortelle parcheminée n'essayait tout de même pas de faire du charme au Père de toute chose ?

« -Il n'aime que les produits frais », indiqua-t-il en songeant à la beauté de sa mère, Frigga – il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'Odin reste éternellement fidèle à sa mémoire, mais que cette vieille peau pense avoir la moindre chance, voilà qui était risible !

La vieille dame ouvrit la bouche, mais il ne sut jamais si c'était pour s'indigner de cette allusion insultante car, au même instant, l'homme au chapeau demanda :

« -M. Asagrim, tout va bien ? »

Odin avait fermé son œil valide. Le trognon de la pomme, soigneusement rongé, s'était échappé de sa main pour rouler sous la table. Le visage du dieu borgne affichait une expression douloureuse. Ses doigts tremblaient.

« -M. Asagrim ? appela la vieille dame. Faut-il aller chercher une aide-soignante ?

-Père ! », souffla Loki, inquiet, en tendant la main vers lui sans pour autant oser le toucher.

Les sourcils d'Odin étaient profondément froncés. L'œil toujours clos, il ouvrit la bouche et poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme.

« -Loki... Qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait ? »

lll

Ça avait marché. Odin avait retrouvé la mémoire ; et, avec elle, une mine contrariée qui ne présageait rien de bon pour son fils adoptif.

« -Loki ? » répéta la vieille dame.

Le dieu du mensonge se racla la gorge, mais ce fut Odin qui répondit.

« -C'est son petit nom, indiqua-t-il avec un clin d'œil de connivence.

-Comme... comme Toto ? » suggéra le vieil homme au chapeau, désarçonné.

Il y avait de quoi être perplexe, en effet : en l'espace de quelques secondes, Odin s'était transformé. Disparu, le vieux et fragile M. Asagrim qui perdait la tête : le seigneur d'Asgard était de retour. Ses traits étaient les mêmes, et ses pouvoirs ne lui avaient pas été rendus ; mais son œil brillait d'un éclat sauvage et tout son être respirait la vitalité. Inconsciemment, Loki se recroquevilla sur sa chaise. Très à son aise, Odin hocha la tête à l'intention de l'homme au chapeau.

« -C'est exact, confirma-t-il, bien que nous l'appelions plutôt Thor, en réalité. »

Odin décocha un nouveau clin d'œil à la vieille dame, accompagné cette fois d'un sourire ravageur qui la fit rougir jusqu'aux oreilles. Loki croisa les bras, une moue boudeuse aux lèvres : s'il savait qu'avant d'épouser Frigga, Odin avait été l'un des séducteurs les plus légendaires des neuf royaumes, il n'avait pas besoin d'en avoir la démonstration juste sous son nez, merci bien !

« -Ça, c'est amusant, dit alors l'autre vieillard, apportant une diversion bienvenue. Thor et Loki... Et vous, M. Asagrim, votre prénom est bien Odin, n'est-ce pas ? »

Loki lui lança un regard torve – assassin, en réalité. Jusqu'ici, on n'avait guère entendu ce vieux mortel aux yeux étonnamment clairs dans son visage boucané, et c'était très bien comme ça.

« -Olaf, corrigea-t-il sèchement. Il s'appelle Olaf.

-Mais ma famille me surnomme Odin », ajouta celui-ci.

Le Père de toute chose se carra dans son fauteuil en osier comme dans un trône et prit une autre pomme en souriant à Loki.

« -Quelle bonne idée tu as eue de m'en apporter, dit-il en la faisant tourner entre ses doigts. Je me sens déjà beaucoup mieux, et ce n'est qu'un début. Il en reste d'autres ?

-Non », mentit Loki.

En plus de la dernière pomme sur la table, il y en avait encore trois dans le sac qu'il avait reposé à ses pieds. Loki avait pensé les lui laisser en réserve, mais il n'était pas loin de changer d'avis. Il bouillait de rage. Lui qui s'était donné tant de mal pour dissimuler leur identité – maintenant que son frère passait son temps à se pavaner au côté des Avengers, il n'était pas impossible que, même dans un endroit aussi perdu que celui-ci, quelqu'un réagisse au nom de Thor – voilà que le Père de toute chose la criait pour ainsi dire à la face du monde ! Très conscient de la fureur de son fils, Odin lui souriait d'un air narquois.

« -Quel réconfort de vous voir à nouveau bon pied bon œil, Père, grinça mesquinement Loki, et Odin pouffa d'un rire indulgent.

-Excusez-moi, intervint la vieille dame, toute timide devant l'énergie virile qui irradiait de M. Asagrim. Je n'ai pas bien compris ce qu'il y a d'amusant au sujet de ces surnoms...

-Ce sont des noms de dieux nordiques, répondit le vieil homme aux yeux clairs. Thor est le dieu du tonnerre, fils d'Odin, le roi des dieux, qui est lui-même... hem...

-Borgne, termina complaisamment Odin. Et Thor est armé d'un marteau, comme mon cher fils Thomas. Amusant, en effet, comme tout cela tombe juste.

-Presque, nuança le vieil homme. Mais en fait, Loki n'est pas le fils d'Odin...

-Oui, bon, ça va, on sait ! réagit vivement Loki.

-Il faut l'excuser, dit Odin en lui tapotant la main d'un geste apaisant. C'est un sujet sensible, voyez-vous : mon cher Laurent a été adopté. »

Loki sursauta et retira sa main : comment osait-il confier cela à des mortels ? Pensant lui faire plaisir, le vieil homme au chapeau s'empressa de demander :

« -Loki est un dieu, lui aussi ?

-Oh, oui, confirma son compagnon aux yeux clairs. Pas le plus recommandable qui soit, cela dit : menteur, fourbe, toujours à jouer de mauvais tours aux autres, et aussi assassin par procuration. »

Un silence embarrassant s'installa autour de la table. Le vieil homme au chapeau se racla la gorge. La vieille dame regardait ses genoux. Loki avait blêmi. Comprenant que ses propos avaient pu lui être désagréables, l'homme aux yeux clairs ne savait plus où se mettre. Seul Odin continuait d'afficher un air serein, détaché de la tension ambiante.

« -Bien sûr, je parlais de la figure mythologique, précisa d'une voix faible le vieil homme aux yeux clairs.

-Toutes les mythologies ont un fond de vérité », répliqua doctement Odin, ce qui mit le vieil homme encore plus mal à l'aise.

Loki eut un sourire crispé. Après tout, il se fichait pas mal de ce que les mortels racontaient sur lui. Ce que disait ce vieux pruneau ranci était vrai, et alors ? Oui, il mentait ; oui, il dupait ; c'était dans sa nature ; et puis, ce n'était pas lui qui avait commencé. Sa vie auprès de Frigga et Odin avait été bâtie sur un mensonge qui n'était pas le sien. Tout ce qu'il avait fait par la suite, ç'avait été dans l'intérêt supérieur d'Asgard. Traître, assassin ? Certes, il n'avait jamais redouté de se salir les mains. Lui seul, de toute sa glorieuse famille, était allé jusqu'au bout pour assurer la grandeur d'Asgard. Lui seul avait su voir que jamais Thor n'aurait l'envergure d'un roi. Lui seul...

« -Encore en train de te raconter des histoires ? lui glissa Odin à voix basse. Tu peux accuser l'univers entier, tu restes seul maître de tes actions, Loki. Le mal que tu fais ne vient que de toi. »

Odin prit la dernière pomme, la considéra pensivement un instant, puis la croqua.

« -Les anciens croyaient que le temps était un cycle, poursuivit-il plus haut. Création et destruction s'enchaînant au rythme de la vie et de la mort des dieux. Je l'ai cru moi aussi. Depuis ma naissance, je l'attends... Ragnarök.

-La fin du monde, indiqua à mi-voix le vieil homme aux yeux clairs. Le Crépuscule des dieux. »

Loki connaissait les légendes, Ragnarök n'était pas un mot nouveau pour lui. Mais c'était la première fois qu'à sa mention, un frisson lui parcourait l'épine dorsale.

« -Il est des choses qui ne peuvent être évitées, continuait Odin, songeur, son œil unique contemplant des siècles d'étoiles si anciennes que leur lumière s'était perdue, et peut-être ne le doivent-elles pas. Et pourtant... Tout change sans cesse. Je le vois aujourd'hui. Un fils quitte la demeure de ses ancêtres, un autre pousse son père vers la sortie. Asgard est devenue un conte mais le dieu du tonnerre passe à la télévision. Juste après _Des chiffres et des lettres_. »

Odin eut un petit rire. Les trois mortels, fascinés, étaient suspendus à ses lèvres. Loki, lui, commençait à se demander si le Père de toute chose n'avait pas absorbé trop de pommes d'un coup, car son discours devenait franchement sibyllin, pour ne pas dire incohérent.

« -Ce qu'il te faut comprendre, Loki, reprit Odin en vrillant de son œil unique les prunelles de son fils, c'est que, quoi qu'il se soit passé, rien n'est écrit dans le marbre. Du moins, rien que nous puissions déchiffrer. Moi-même, je ne suis plus celui que j'étais autrefois. »

Il saisit la main de Loki et la serra fermement. Le visage du dieu borgne était très sérieux et son œil brillait intensément. Il se pencha vers Loki.

« -Souviens-toi toujours que tu as le choix », lui murmura-t-il.

Loki se sentit ému malgré lui. Était-il possible qu'après toutes ses tromperies, sa prise de pouvoir, et même ses nombreuses tentatives de meurtre contre son frère, Odin continue de croire en lui ? Était-il possible qu'il lui ait pardonné ? Il voulut lui dire qu'il n'avait jamais cherché qu'à être digne de lui, à le rendre fier, à prouver au monde qu'il était son fils tout autant que Thor. Il envisagea, l'espace d'un instant, de lui demander pardon.

Mais, alors qu'il ouvrait la bouche pour donner libre cours à l'élan de son cœur, il sentit quelque chose lui chatouiller la cheville. Il baissa les yeux, et les mots qu'il voulait prononcer se muèrent en cri d'horreur : arrivée subrepticement derrière son dos, la chèvre se tenait tout près de lui et fouillait de son museau le sac aux pommes d'or !

« -GNAAAH ! hurla Loki en bondissant de son siège pour se réfugier sur la table, hors de portée de l'animal.

- _Bèèè !_ émit la chèvre, surprise par ce brusque mouvement.

-Fern ***** ! fit la vieille dame d'un ton de reproche. On ne fouille pas dans les affaires des gens, voyons ! »

La chèvre ne tint nul compte de cette réprimande et plongea derechef la tête dans le sac, mais Odin se pencha pour le ramasser et le mit à l'abri sur ses genoux.

« -Heureuse initiative, ma toute belle, dit-il à la chèvre en découvrant les trois pommes d'or restantes. Allons, mon garçon, descends de là, elle ne va pas te manger !

-Oh non, Fern est la douceur même, assura la vieille dame à Loki qui restait perché sur la table, bras autour des genoux, vexé et furibond.

-C'est amusant que vous ayez peur des chèvres, déclara le vieil homme aux yeux clairs.

-À mourir de rire, en effet, grinça Loki en le foudroyant du regard – sale mortel insolent, il pourrait bien mourir pour de bon, et dans pas longtemps, s'il continuait à se payer la tête d'un dieu d'Asgard !

-Je voulais dire, à cause de votre surnom, expliqua le vieil homme.

-Ah oui ? fit Odin, intéressé. Pourquoi ça ?

-Vous ne connaissez pas l'histoire ? »

Le dieu borgne caressa affectueusement la tête de la chèvre puis pêcha une pomme dans le sac et la lui tendit. L'animal l'enfourna aussitôt dans sa bouche et se mit à mastiquer avec appétit. Loki fit la grimace.

« -Ne vous faites donc pas prier, dit Odin au vieil homme d'un ton aimable. Racontez-nous cette bonne histoire, le temps que mon fils retrouve ses esprits. »

* * *

 ***** Fern (« fougère » en anglais) a été baptisée comme telle par sa marraine, Lya.


	4. Chapitre 4 - La chèvre

**Voici venu le dernier chapitre ! La légende qui le commence n'est pas de mon invention, elle nous vient de la mythologie (oui, oui, même la fin !). J'espère que cette histoire vous aura divertis ; merci à ceux qui auront suivi Loki d'Asgard jusqu'en Provence et même au-delà, et à bientôt j'espère !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 4 - La chèvre**

« -Tout commença par le vol des pommes d'Idunn, annonça le vieil homme aux yeux clairs, et Loki tressaillit. Son enlèvement, plus exactement. Le dieu Loki était en affaires avec un géant nommé Thjazi*. Thjazi désirait se procurer les pommes d'or, source de l'éternelle jeunesse des dieux d'Asgard, que la déesse Idunn gardait précieusement dans un coffre. Loki attira donc Idunn dans la forêt en prétendant avoir découvert d'autres pommes d'or, et en l'invitant à amener les siennes pour les comparer. Ce qu'elle fit. Alors, le géant métamorphosé en aigle saisit la déesse entre ses serres et l'emporta, avec ses pommes, jusque dans son domaine. Et les dieux commencèrent à vieillir.

-Triste histoire, commenta sobrement Odin en caressant la tête de Fern tandis que Loki descendait prudemment de la table.

-Quel rapport avec les chèvres ? s'enquit la vieille dame.

-Attendez un peu, répliqua le vieil homme. Les dieux menèrent l'enquête et comprirent vite qui était derrière tout ça. Ils menacèrent Loki des pires tourments s'il ne remédiait pas rapidement à la situation. Alors, Loki se changea en faucon et vola jusqu'à la demeure de Thjazi. Profitant de ce que le géant était sorti, il trouva Idunn, la transforma en noix et s'envola avec elle vers Asgard, le domaine des dieux. Mais Thjazi ne tarda pas à se lancer à leur poursuite sous sa forme d'aigle. Heureusement, les dieux guettaient et, quand ils virent le faucon fondre sur eux, tenant une noix entre ses serres, avec un aigle féroce à ses trousses, ils comprirent ce qui se passait, et ils allumèrent un brasier qui enflamma le plumage de l'aigle. Loki et Idunn parvinrent sains et sauf à Asgard, Thjazi tomba au sol et fut mis à mort par les dieux. Et, bien sûr, Idunn se remit à cultiver les pommes d'or.

-Ce qui prouve que même Loki peut réparer ses erreurs, déclara Odin en lançant un coup d'œil appuyé à son fils qui s'était rassis tout au bord de sa chaise, prêt à bondir à la moindre alerte.

-C'est intéressant, dit poliment le vieil homme au chapeau. Mais je ne vois toujours aucune chèvre.

-J'y viens, répondit le vieil homme aux yeux clairs. Voyez-vous, Thjazi le géant avait une fille, Skadi. Lorsqu'elle apprit ce qui était arrivé à son père, Skadi entra en guerre contre les dieux et se présenta aux portes d'Asgard, armée et pleine de fureur. Les dieux, par crainte ou par pitié, décidèrent de lui accorder réparation. Skadi mit deux conditions à l'apaisement de sa colère : qu'on la fasse rire, et qu'on la marie à un dieu, ce qui lui fut accordé sous réserve qu'elle le choisisse en fonction de ses... pieds.

-Ridicule ! souffla Loki avec un regard méfiant à Fern, mais le vieil homme ne tint pas compte de l'interruption.

-Tous les fringants célibataires d'Asgard se placèrent donc derrière un rideau, continua-t-il, ne laissant dépasser que leurs pieds. Naturellement, Skadi choisit ceux qui lui semblèrent les plus beaux, pensant qu'ils appartenaient à Baldr, le dieu de la jeunesse et de la beauté. Il apparut que ce n'était pas le cas, indiqua le vieil homme avec un sourire, mais Skadi épousa quand même celui qui lui était ainsi échu. Ils ne formèrent pas un couple très assorti, d'ailleurs, et leur mariage ne dura pas... Mais c'est une autre histoire...

-Et la chèvre ? rappela Odin.

-Ah, oui ! La chèvre... Eh bien, c'est là que nous retrouvons Loki, reprit le vieil homme aux yeux clairs. Vous vous souvenez, Skadi avait exigé qu'on la fasse rire, ce qu'elle pensait impossible : après tout, la pauvre venait de perdre son père. Alors, Loki eut une idée pour le moins... étonnante. Il prit une chèvre, comme notre gentille Fern, et attacha une corde à sa barbiche. Puis il noua l'autre bout de la corde à ses... comment dire... à ses petites pommes d'or personnelles, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire..., indiqua-t-il, les yeux rieurs. Qu'est-ce qui lui était passé par la tête, je l'ignore. Toujours est-il qu'en voyant Loki et la chèvre ainsi reliés, l'un et l'autre tirant sur la corde – et peut-être aussi bêlant de douleur, je ne sais pas – Skadi fut prise d'un irrésistible éclat de rire, et l'affaire fut réglée. »

La vieille dame gloussait derrière sa main ; Odin et le vieil homme au chapeau applaudirent ; Loki était rouge d'humiliation, et Fern ruminait paisiblement son trognon de pomme.

-Voilà pourquoi je trouvais amusant que les chèvres vous inspirent une telle méfiance, conclut maladroitement le vieil homme aux yeux clairs avec un geste en direction de Loki.

-Vous avez un vrai talent de conteur, mon ami, déclara Odin. Ainsi, voilà l'explication de cette curieuse phobie, ajouta-t-il pensivement à l'adresse de Loki.

-Ce n'est qu'une légende, tempéra le vieil homme au chapeau qui voyait combien cette histoire avait affecté M. Asagrim junior. Il ne s'agit pas de votre fils, bien sûr...

-Bien sûr, approuva Odin. Mon fils n'aurait pas permis qu'on traite ainsi ses pommes d'or, plaisanta-t-il.

-Bèèè ! » renchérit Fern, et les quatre vieillards éclatèrent de rire.

Loki était si furieux qu'il grinçait des dents. Il savait que les dieux scandinaves étaient inspirés des véritables Asgardiens : qu'est-ce qui leur avait pris, à ces abrutis de poètes nordiques insolents, d'inventer une histoire pareille ? Était-ce parce que sa peur des caprins leur était connue ? Et pourtant, les pommes d'or...

Certes, il n'avait aidé aucun géant à enlever Idunn ; mais il avait quand même rusé pour lui soutirer des fruits. Il était sûr que le récit tarabiscoté du vieillard ne provenait ni des légendes asgardiennes, ni d'événements s'étant déroulés sur Midgard à l'époque où les dieux y régnaient encore – personne ne se serait risqué à enlever Idunn, pour commencer : il fallait voir la carrure de la bête ! Alors, pouvait-il s'agir d'une forme de prophétie ? Dans ce cas, Thjazi représenterait Odin, auquel les pommes étaient destinées ; mais, bien sûr, Odin n'allait pas mourir. Et Skadi, la fille du défunt qui surgissait pour réclamer son dû à Asgard, que signifiait-elle ? Et le choix de l'époux ? Et la chèvre ? Se pouvait-il que la peur qu'elle lui inspirait résulte de la prescience d'une chose funeste à venir ?

Loki se souvint du frisson qui l'avait parcouru tout à l'heure, à l'évocation du Ragnarök... et avant cela, quand il avait été question de quelque chose à propos de Thor et de Loki lui-même, il ne savait plus quoi. Cette chèvre, qui le fixait à présent d'un air à la fois stupide et narquois, avait mangé une des pommes d'or que Loki avait apportées. Une de _ses_ pommes d'or, donc ; la métaphore était parlante. Par ailleurs, en l'effrayant au point de le pousser au ridicule, ne pouvait-on estimer qu'elle l'avait atteint dans sa virilité ? Le parallèle avec le mythe était douteux, il le reconnaissait volontiers ; mais c'était souvent ainsi que ces choses fonctionnaient. Si les prédictions étaient énoncées de manière limpide, il serait trop simple de les déjouer. Dans le cas présent, s'il voyait juste et que la chèvre était un signe au même titre que sa tromperie envers Idunn, quelque chose de mauvais se préparait. Quelque chose de vraiment très mauvais.

« -Tu es bien songeur, mon fils, observa Odin. Cette histoire t'a donné à réfléchir ? »

Il n'y avait plus de malice dans l'œil du dieu borgne. Loki secoua la tête. Il se faisait des idées. Cela arrivait parfois quand il abusait des pommes d'or, et il en avait mangé une alors qu'il n'en avait nul besoin. Comme cette satanée chèvre, d'ailleurs.

« -Moi, si je peux me permettre, c'est votre histoire qui me donne à réfléchir. »

Le vieil homme aux yeux clairs s'était exprimé d'une voix douce, presque timide.

« -Odin le borgne, Thor et son marteau, Loki, énuméra-t-il, et ces étranges fruits dorés. Ne dirait-on pas qu'ils vous ont rendu la santé, M. Asagrim ? Sans parler de Ragnarök...

-Quoi, Ragnarök ? releva aussitôt Loki, encore sous l'influence de son mauvais pressentiment.

-Votre père l'a évoqué tout à l'heure, rappela le vieillard, ses yeux pâles fixés sur Odin. Il disait qu'il l'attendait. »

Le dieu borgne soupira d'un air résigné.

« -Est-ce que nous ne l'attendons pas tous, nous sur qui pèse le poids des ans ? Est-ce que nous ne sommes pas déjà dans le crépuscule ? »

Le vieil homme au chapeau et la vieille dame hochèrent gravement la tête, mais leur compagnon ne semblait pas convaincu.

« -En ce qui me concerne, je vous trouve bien plus fringant que vous ne l'avez été depuis des mois, comme si ces pommes vous avaient rajeuni...

-Vous allez nous ficher la paix, avec vos pommes ! s'écria Loki.

-Nous n'allons tout de même pas reprocher à M. Asagrim de se sentir mieux, dit le vieil homme au chapeau d'un ton conciliant. Quelle importance, si c'est après avoir mangé des pommes ?

-À moins que vous ne pensiez que son fils les a prises dans le coffre d'Idunn ? » plaisanta la vieille dame.

Le vieil homme aux yeux clairs sourit comme si ces paroles l'amusaient, puis haussa les épaules.

« -Peut-être bien, après tout. Qu'est-ce que tu en dis, Fern ? »

La chèvre avait posé sa tête sur les genoux d'Odin, juste à côté du sac de pommes. À la mention de son nom, elle se redressa, et tout le monde put voir ce que les yeux pâles du vieux conteur avaient déjà remarqué.

« -Mais qu'est-ce que..., balbutia le vieil homme au chapeau.

-Fern ! s'écria la vieille dame.

-Bèèè ! répondit la chèvre d'un timbre plus aigu que d'ordinaire.

-Est-ce qu'elle n'a pas rapetissé ? demanda le vieil homme au chapeau, ahuri.

-Et ses cornes ? Et sa barbiche ? » souffla la vieille dame, effarée.

L'ombre avait un peu reculé sous l'auvent de la terrasse, et le soleil brillait sur les cornes et la barbiche de Fern qui avaient pris une jolie couleur dorée, très semblable à celle des pommes.

Loki jura à voix basse. Odin n'avait donné l'un des fruits à cette maudite bique que pour le faire enrager, et il avait tout gagné ! Quelle inconscience, alors qu'ils ignoraient quels effets cela pouvait produire sur un animal ! La chèvre avait bel et bien rajeuni, certes moins vite qu'un être humain en raison de son système digestif à plusieurs estomacs. Comment allaient-ils expliquer cela ? Il croisa alors le regard railleur du Père de toute chose et comprit : il l'avait fait exprès. Sans ses pouvoirs, les possibilités de vengeance d'Odin étaient plus que réduites, mais il avait quand même trouvé ce moyen de le mettre dans l'embarras, quitte à compromettre leur couverture. Ou peut-être dans ce but précis.

« -Ce sont donc bien des pommes magiques, constata le vieil homme aux yeux clairs d'un ton satisfait. Dites-moi, M. Asagrim, votre fils Thomas ne lancerait pas le marteau pour une équipe américaine, par hasard ? »

Odin sourit, apparemment très amusé par la perspicacité du vieillard. Loki, lui, n'avait pas du tout envie de rire : il avait beau se creuser la cervelle, il ne voyait aucun mensonge susceptible de le sortir de là.

« -Une équipe américaine ? releva la vieille dame, perplexe. Je ne comprends pas...

-Vous devez vous en souvenir, insinua le vieil homme. On les a encore vus à la télévision il n'y a pas si longtemps : le milliardaire excentrique, le géant tout vert et les autres... Ce grand gaillard blond aux muscles saillants qui manie le marteau de façon si curieuse, je suis sûr que vous ne l'avez pas oublié ! »

Les yeux de la vieille dame s'arrondirent et elle poussa une exclamation.

« -L'extraterrestre si séduisant ? Voyons, comment pourrait-il être le fils de M. Asagrim ? Il paraît qu'il vient d'un autre système solaire...

-Ils l'appellent Thor, intervint le vieil homme au chapeau dont le front ridé s'était creusé sous l'effet de la réflexion. Et... si je me souviens bien, il a eu quelques problèmes avec un membre de sa famille... peut-être bien son frère... »

La vieille dame claqua des doigts.

« -Mais oui ! s'exclama-t-elle. Vous avez raison ! C'était une histoire très compliquée avec de l'éther, une pierre bleue et des elfes... ou des géants... Oh, je ne sais plus. Qu'est-ce que des extraterrestres pouvaient bien vouloir faire avec de l'éther ? Il faudrait que je retrouve l'interview de cette petite... Comment s'appelle-t-elle, déjà ? Jean Horner ? Jill Farmer ?

-Jane Foster ? comprit Loki, abasourdi.

-C'est ça ! triompha la vieille dame. C'était dans _Femme Actuelle_ , je crois. »

Sidéré, Loki fut incapable de prononcer un mot de plus. Il n'arrivait pas à déterminer ce qui était le plus consternant : avoir été démasqué par trois mortels séniles, apprendre que la petite amie de son crétin de frère racontait tous leurs secrets dans des magazines féminins, ou se faire guigner d'un air gourmand par une chèvre aux cornes d'or. De fait, peut-être à cause de son rajeunissement, Fern s'était un peu éloignée d'Odin et observait Loki du coin de l'œil, se demandant s'il y avait des caresses à espérer de ce côté-là, voire une autre pomme.

« -Alors, vous aussi, vous êtes des extraterrestres, hein ? relança cordialement le vieil homme au chapeau. Et qu'est-ce qui vous amène ici, sans indiscrétion ? Il n'y a pas de maisons de retraite, sur votre planète ?

-Mon cher fils m'a évincé du trône, expliqua Odin avec amabilité avant que Loki puisse l'en empêcher. Il a jugé que ce serait plus facile si je ne restais pas dans les parages.

-Évincé ? s'indigna la vieille dame avec un regard outré à Loki. Alors ça, ce n'est vraiment pas gentil ! »

Loki était blême de fureur contenue. Odin, lui, s'amusait visiblement beaucoup.

« -Il faut bien que jeunesse se passe, déclara-t-il d'un air indulgent. Et puis, je ne suis pas mécontent qu'il m'ait laissé en si plaisante compagnie, ajouta-t-il avec un de ses clins d'œil séducteurs.

-Bèèè, émit doucement Fern en faisant un pas vers Loki, sa petite tête inclinée pour l'inviter à y poser la main.

-Toi, laisse-moi tranquille ! s'écria Loki en se levant d'un bond – mais sans monter sur la table, cette fois. Allez faire vos bagages, Père, nous partons », ordonna-t-il.

Odin ne bougea pas, contemplant paisiblement son fils de son œil unique, très satisfait de l'avoir poussé à bout.

« -Vous avez choisi de leur dévoiler la vérité aux dépens de votre propre sécurité, libre à vous, articula Loki, s'astreignant au calme. J'espère que vous vous êtes bien amusé. Maintenant, la récréation est terminée.

-Ma sécurité, mon œil ! railla Odin. C'est plutôt la tienne qui t'inquiète, et à raison : si jamais Thor avait vent de tout ceci... »

Les lèvres de Loki s'étirèrent en un sourire grimaçant.

« -Ne me forcez pas à m'en prendre à eux, souffla-t-il. Non que cela me dérange, mais ce serait mal les remercier de leur _si aimable_ compagnie... »

Aucun des trois vieillards ne savait exactement ce que ce jeune extraterrestre caractériel avait le pouvoir de leur faire subir, mais sa menace était limpide. Odin se leva.

« -Mes amis, déclara-t-il d'un ton solennel, il semble que je dois vous quitter. Que votre crépuscule soit long et paisible dans la douce chaleur d'une amitié réciproque. »

La vieille dame eut un soupir admiratif devant tant de poésie, et Loki leva les yeux au ciel.

« -Bonne chance à vous, Père de toute chose, lança le vieil homme aux yeux clairs.

-Continuez à manger des pommes, recommanda le vieil homme au chapeau, cela semble vous réussir.

-Et ne nous oubliez pas, ajouta la vieille dame un peu tristement.

-Adieu, Fern, dit Odin en tapotant la tête de la chèvre.

-C'est ça, adieu. Sale bête, marmonna méchamment Loki. Erreur de la nature. »

Côte à côte, le père et le fils quittèrent la terrasse pour descendre sur la pelouse. Odin avait les épaules basses du vaincu, mais Loki ne se sentait guère plus guilleret.

« -Combien de temps encore penses-tu me cacher ainsi ? demanda le dieu borgne à voix basse. Ton sortilège finira par s'épuiser, tu le sais. À moins que tu ne me prives définitivement de pommes et, dans ce cas, autant dire tout de suite adieu à ton vieux père. »

Odin avait prononcé cette dernière phrase d'un ton léger, comme une boutade, mais elle recelait une vérité profonde. Loki ouvrit la bouche ; il ne put jamais le rassurer sur ses intentions, toutefois, parce qu'à cet instant quelque chose le heurta violemment par derrière et l'envoya valdinguer à plusieurs mètres de distance sous les yeux ébahis des pensionnaires assis à l'ombre des arbres.

« -Eh oui, petite Fern, la pomme d'or que tu as mangée a aussi eu pour effet de décupler ta force », expliqua Odin à la chèvre vengeresse pendant que Loki se relevait péniblement, massant son postérieur endolori par les cornes qui avaient laissé deux trous dans son pantalon.

lll

« -Il lui arrive parfois d'inventer des histoires, avertit Loki en franchissant le seuil. Thor, Odin, le Bifrost et toutes ces choses... Vous voyez ce que je veux dire.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, M. Asagrim, répondit le directeur qui l'avait raccompagné jusqu'au perron. Votre père n'est pas le seul à avoir été perturbé par les événements. Plusieurs de nos pensionnaires sont dans le même cas. Nous savons comment y faire face. »

Après un bref salut, il rentra et referma la porte. Loki était satisfait. L'attaque des Chitauris avait affecté la raison de bon nombre de New-yorkais : ici plus qu'ailleurs, Odin pourrait raconter ce qu'il voudrait, personne ne l'écouterait. Il aurait dû y penser plus tôt.

La plaque sur le mur à côté de la porte brillait comme de l'or au soleil. « Shady Acres care home ». Odin serait bien, ici. Il lui restait encore deux pommes pour tenir jusqu'au prochain ravitaillement, que Loki espérait le plus tardif possible. Pour l'heure, songea-t-il en suivant le trottoir d'une démarche encore raidie par la revanche de Fern, il était grand temps de regagner Asgard afin d'y entendre la plainte du messager de Gundersheim, et de soigner son amour-propre écorné.

* * *

 ***** En fait, pas exactement, mais c'est pour faire simple. Leur rencontre autour d'un barbecue, et la mésaventure qui s'ensuivit pour Loki, constituent une histoire qu'il serait trop long de relater ici.


End file.
